


Blatant Displays of Emotionality

by Yagura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, NarutoCouplesWeek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagura/pseuds/Yagura
Summary: In which Tobirama catches half a clue. Madara catches the other half, and somehow it all works out.





	Blatant Displays of Emotionality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of NarutoCouplesWeek2018, "favorite next gen/old gen couple".

_Well_ , Tobirama thinks, _this just won't do_. Nara Aiko is currently involving herself in a rather unseemly display of throwing herself at the Head of the Uchiha Clan. It, frankly, is embarrassing.

Factually. Not that Tobirama feels embarrassed; empathy is not his strong suit, nor does he think that it ought to be. That's his brother's job. Tobirama is a man of logic and reasoning, and if he gets called cold-hearted for that, well. There's nothing he can do about the public perception of him and how people choose to interpret his actions and body language.

So, watching Nara Aiko peer up at Madara through her eyelashes, at best he feels mild annoyance. Honest. He's just waiting for the inevitable and mildly curious about how it will happen, which is why he's still watching. Really, that's all there is to it.

Then she puts her hand on Madara's chest, and _Madara doesn't brush her off_ , and.

Well. The denial was nice while it lasted.

Exhaling one slow, controlled breath, Tobirama readjusts some conclusions he had come to recently. Mito had been teasing him about it for years, said that he's as oblivious as his brother for not seeing how smitten Madara is with him, but Tobirama hadn't considered the validity of her statement until a couple of weeks ago. He'd been doing his morning kata on the river, breath clouding in the air and entirely disregarding the snowflakes dancing around him, and when he'd looked up, there Madara had been standing. The expression on his face… Tobirama isn't the best at reading people sometimes, but he'd thought he'd seen something in Madara's face, that morning.

He'd mulled that over for a bit, examined the possibilities, and came to the conclusion that if there indeed was something there, he wanted to try. He'd been aware of and at peace with his own feelings towards Madara for years by that point, and relatively content with his life, too, but if there was a chance of reciprocity…

So he'd tested. He'd considered approaching Madara and just stating the facts, but he didn't see Madara responding well to that sort of approach, so instead he'd decided to try to be more subtle.

…alright. Maybe he was still feeling a bit insecure, unsure if a relationship really was what Madara wanted with him. After all, it might very well be that all Madara wanted was a quick roll in the hay. Madara is a rash, emotional sort of person; Tobirama can imagine him doing something like that and then thinking nothing of it after. Which is fine, of course, if that's what he wants, but it's not what _Tobirama_ wants. And Tobirama is not willing to risk unbalancing the fragile peace they're living in right now for anything less than a committed relationship.

Madara had started to blush more around him lately. But the red face, as usual, was accompanied by yelling, so Tobirama still couldn't be sure if it was because of the acts of flirting he'd started engaging in over the past two weeks, or simply Madara's usual temper.

Well, he supposes he has his answer now. If Madara were interested in Tobirama, flirting with the Nara Clan Heir's sister was the opposite of conductive to that. But Madara _is_ flirting with her, or at least engaging in something that probably counts as flirting for him since it's _Madara_ , so that puts an end to Tobirama's little phase of experimenting.

Anyway, it's not all that surprising. They are rather different people, and just because Tobirama is intrigued by that doesn't mean Madara has to feel the same way about it.

So Tobirama turns away, turns his back on the display, and readjusts his parameters.

Nothing has changed. It's all fine.

He sips his tea and attempts to socialize, because that's the purpose of this event and Hashirama asked him to. It's important to facilitate the spirit of unity, of community that's so vital for the success of their fledgling village, so Tobirama tries not to be off-putting even though most of the time he doesn't even understand what the parameters for off-putting are. Because they're different for every single person, it's pretty much a pointless endeavor, but Hashirama asked and so Tobirama tries.

Three days later, Madara finds him. He's red in the face, but he frequently is. Also he's yelling, but that, too, is a fairly common thing for Madara. "You really are a fool, Tobirama!"

The insults, as well, aren't unusual. Some days Tobirama really wonders if masochism is the root of his crush on Madara.

Lifting one eyebrow, he fashions Madara with a cool look. "Oh?"

"Don't you "oh" me!" Madara bellows nonsensically, stabbing a furious finger at Tobirama. "When are you going to finally catch a goddamn clue?!"

From anybody else, Tobirama wouldn't remotely tolerate that kind of treatment, but for Madara, this at best falls under "mildly aggravated". So he just sighs inwardly. "Elaborate."

"Elaborate my ass!" Madara howls, and then he throws himself at Tobirama and.

Tobirama is a shinobi with excellent reflexes. But nothing about the way Madara comes at him spells attack, so his instinctive responses don't kick in and half a second later, Tobirama finds himself in a position he never thought he would.

One of Madara's hands is tight on his waist, the other clenching his shoulder, and Madara's mouth is on Tobirama, moving furiously in a way that feels half like a kiss, and half like Madara is still yelling at him, only without words this time. Tobirama opens his mouth, whether to kiss or yell back he doesn't even know, but Madara takes it as an invitation to involve his tongue.

That's when what's happening truly registers. Madara is _kissing_ him. He's pressed against Tobirama in a way he's never been before, warm and strong and so alive. Tobirama isn't completely innocent, he's curious and experimented some, but none of the kisses he shared with anybody else felt remotely like this. None of them made him want to… want to… do _something_. Kiss back. Touch. Pull Madara close and hold him tight, take him home and take him to bed, don't let him leave for days and days.

By the time they pull apart his head is whirling, dizzy with it, and he gasps, lips tingling.

"Right," Madara pants. His eyes are wide and his lips are red, swollen. _Tobirama_ did that.

They _kissed_. Madara _kissed_ him. And now he's staring at Tobirama, hands still holding on tightly, and there's an expression on his face Tobirama can't interpret. One he doesn't think he's ever seen before.

"What?" Tobirama manages.

Madara scowls. It's such a familiar sight Tobirama feels _fond_ , Madara has really messed him up. "Do you want to talk or do you want to fuck me?"

Ah. "Both," Tobirama states blandly, but firmly. "I intend to do both."

Madara rolls his eyes. "Of fucking course you do. Well, then, do your worst."

Tobirama does his _best_ , and it only takes Madara approximately two hours to admit it, too.


End file.
